User talk:Weas-El
Welcome Hi, welcome to Divinity II : Ego Draconis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lever Chest page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Administrator Hi! Given that the wiki's only administrator has abandoned it, and given your recent activity here, would you like to become one? Ausir(talk) :You're now an administrator. :) Ausir(talk) 15:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Divinity Wiki By the way, what do you think of moving the wiki to divinity.wikia.com (which is now an inactive wiki) and expanding the scope to the whole Divinity series? From my experience as the admin of The Vault, Fallout Wiki, wikis for entire series have more longevity than for single games. Ausir(talk) 15:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bot Done. Ausir(talk) 16:42, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the warm welcome! Yes, it was Ausir that made me an admin. I'd like to work on the theme, layout and navigation. I was just working on the theme of the Divinity II:FoV wikia when Ausir suggested we merge it here. Love your avatar by the way ^_^ KarinDoll 00:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Looks like we're merging the two sites. Just wanted to drop-by and leave a greeting. Also to ask what part of the wiki your focus is in. Naturally my investment is in the expansion. It would work a lot better if we coordinate this. I suggest we designate a place to discuss this. What works best for you? Community talk page? Forum? Let me know, Thanks. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Candlebbq (talk • ) 03:49, January 26, 2011 :That's good to hear. I was too busy with the content to make custom html/css. :I have existing templates that I used for each type of page. If you have any existing templates we should decide on the features and combine them. I'll discuss this further in the forum. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Candlebbq (talk • ) 11:05, January 26, 2011 Hey there Hey Weas Good to see theres a new Administrator at the site :) If you need help with lore or Locations or Flames of Vengeance (with i have noticed the site seems to be lacking) just send me a message and Good luck with it all :) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Marbat (talk • ) 18:52, January 26, 2011 one thing Well I dont have the book with me where i am at. You see i am in the military and i didnt have the room when i packed up my stuff to bring the book. But to take a screen shot do you hit the print screen button.Donototh 22:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I know the problem, I've been in the military too, but probably for another country :-P Screenshots → print screen button, you're right. And your question is...? --Weas-El Talk| 22:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Glad I can help! Thanks I'm glad I could help out I'm actually just starting to play the game really (Well I should say I've only started to put a dent the story line.) At the present time I've not even made it to Maxos Temple, and I've been playing for two weeks! (Though I'm headed there as I type this.) Thoroughness is something highly valued when playing a game at my house. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Echorosephoenix (talk • ) 06:32, May 7, 2011 Thanks for the welcome I apologize I created a couple goblin categories which I decided later on it might be better to include under a single Goblin category. For the moment I'm just poking around trying to clean up some broken links and the like. Please let me know if there is something specific I can do to help.Temptaker 04:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Curious if we have a template for previous next quest? Might be helpful to include one on at least the main plot articles. What do you think? --Temptaker 21:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good idea, we should really create such a navbox. Would you take care of that? I can help if you should encounter problems. --Weas-El ✉ 00:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::There was actually one created already, I modified it. You can see it at Chasing the Dragon I like the infobox look, I made one for secondary quests (same as the other one just doesn't have the link for the previous or next quests). You can see it at High and Dry. As I understand it the Template:Quest is supposed to be the "standard" being used. In which case both the previous articles will need to be adjusted. I was thinking about adjusting it (and creating a secondary) for use with the main and secondary quests. Lemme know what you think.--Temptaker 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::We merged three or four wikis some time ago, that's maybe why we have the redundant templates Quest and Infobox quest. I think the best solution is to create only a single template for main quests and secondary quests, with an optional "previous-next" section. The new template looks great, feel free to modify the templates. --Weas-El ✉ 09:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC)